thornvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Seni Shihab
Seni Malissa Shihab is a 16-year-old junior at Thornville High . She is from the fictional country of Drize. Seni was run by Lucheek , a 20-year-old art student who drew the images for her blog. Seni's blog was shut down a while ago. After a hiatus, she now shares a blog with her cousin, Mars. The URL is DrizenCousins . Childhood Seni was born to her parents, Timoran and Lena Shihab in a small town in Drize on June 9th, 1997. She was the couple's first and only child. When she was 3, they moved the country's capitol of Vantessa because of Timoran's job. Seni's father, Timoran, was very career-oriented and did not spend much time at home. When he was home, he was often upset and tired because of his job and did not interact with his daughter. Lena, her mother, was a stay-at-home mother and affectionatly doted on her daughter and gave her all the attention she wanted. Because they had moved, and previous splits in the family, Seni did not spend any time with her aunt or grandparents. When it was time for Seni to go to school, she was shocked by the reaction she got. Because she was from outside the city, and her large birthmarks, Seni was bullied and teased by the other children. They often called her a "dog." Sassy and fiery Seni didn't let the teasing bring her down, but rather fought back. She got in trouble frequently for attacking other students. She decided that if she was going to be called a dog, she would act like her favorite kind of dog- a wolf. She often pretended to be a wolf on the playground and eventually made friends with other animal-loving children. Teenage Years Although Seni had made friends, she continued to be closest with her supportive and warm mother. As she grew older and more aware, she became aware that her father was not just ignoring her, but her mother who was most hurt. Seni felt bad for her mother, who was lonely, and blamed her father's intense work schedule. However, when she was 13, when she was having problems sleeping, Seni caught her father making plans to meet with another woman for sex. She didn't approuch him, but instead continued to listen up and search through her father's personal stuff to discover that he had been lying about his work schedule for years to cover up multiple affairs. Seni was enranged. She finnally approuched her father, who was enraged. He threatened that if were to tell her mother, Timoran would simply divorce her and leave. Knowing how attached her mother was to her father, and the monetary support he gave the family, Seni felt stuck. She grew angry and rebellious. She wanted nothing to do with her father and began acting out more frequently. She also seemed to grow more attached to her identity as a "wolf." Seni began to wear a set of fur wolf ears at all time and talk about being a "wolf spirit in a human's body." She engaged in other acts of rebellion, staying out late and failing at school. Her mother was at loss of what to do about her daughter, but rarely got mad. Seni directs most of her anger at her father whenever he is home. At 15, Timoran gets a job transfer to Thornville General Hospital and the entire family moves. Seni had been taking English at school, as well as being active in online "furry" communities that spoke English, so her english skills were passable. She has problems at school do to her continuing disinterest in sucess, as well as being mocked for her foreigness and her wolf obsession. When Seni is 16, she finds out that her father's sister, who she previously had no contact with, had lived in Thornville in poverty and died due to lack of medical care. Seni is again enraged that her father was so heartless to have let his sister live in this condition. Her mother seems bothered too, but doesn't mention. Her mother does however manage to convince Timoran to adopt his sister's children after an argument. This is the first time Seni ever heard her parents yell at eachother. Always used to being the only child, Seni is adjusting to having three new children in the house. She connects well with her cousin Albel, as much as she can with the distant, quiet boy. They have a love of science and strange identities in common. However, since the two baby twins came, Seni has noticed that her mother is ignoring her more often in favor to dote on the babies. Although she doesn't want to admit it, Seni is jealous of the attention the twins are getting. Family Timoran Shihab, Father : A gruff man of few words, Timoran has a career-oriented life and spends most of his time at his job as a doctor. Although not often home, he makes strict rules for the house that he expects to be inforced. He uses his busy job as an excuse to have multiple affairs with women. He has threatened to leave Lena and the rest of his family if Seni were to tell about his affairs. Lena Shihab, Mother : A nice woman, Lena is a stay-at-home mother. She is extremely kind, almost to a fault, and dotes on her daughter emmensly. She often would buy Seni anything she could possibly want. She is very dedicated to her husband, although he is not around a lot, and doesn't say a bad thing about him. She is unaware of his frequent affairs. She hides it, but Seni can tell that her mother is lonely and unsatisfied in her relationship, but refuses to admit it. She fought with Timoran for the first time to convince him to let Seni's cousins come to live with her. Now she has her hands full taking care of the baby twins, and doesn't have time to keep up with Albel and Seni. Albel Shihab , Cousin, Adopted Brother : Seni's cousin, who she never interacted with until he came to move in after his mother's death. He is deeply affected by his mother's death and talks very little. For the small amount of real interaction they do, Seni and Albel seem to get along. They share a love of science, Seni interested in animals and Albel interested in space, as well as strange non-human identities. Albel seems to be disgusted by Seni's rebellion and attitude at time. He is a prude. Malika and Kiara, Cousins, Adopted Sisters : The girls are about 8 months old and twins. Lena likes them a lot, and as a stay-at-home mother, spends lots of time with them. Seni is jealous of the attention her mother gives them. Apperance Seni has dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair, like the average Drizen. She is 5' 5", but has a nice built frame with a generous chest. She has long hair that she keeps in a loose braid that she often puts black raven feathers in as an accent. Seni dresses simply and with light, flowing clothes. She often wears a white sundress and sandals. She always wears a pair of animal ears. She has many ears, of different colors and styles, but her favorite are a pair made from real fur that match her skin. Her most noticably trait is her large, brownish red birthmarks. She has four birthmarks- one around her right eye, another on her face, one on her right shoulder and one on her right breast. Personality wow furry Trivia Seni's name is a traditional Drizen name, but her middle name is English. Her mother named her like this so if they moved to a foreign country, Seni could go by her middle name. Seni reads Homestuck and has a cosplay of god tier Jade Harely at Truffula Con. Seni's favorite hobby is people watching. She has journals where she takes down notes on "human behavior." Seni really wants a pet dog, but her father says no. This is another frequent source of dispute between the two. Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Student Category:Looking For RP